1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to semiconductor fabrication technology, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating real-time data from static files in an Advanced Process Control (APC) framework of a semiconductor manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a constant drive in the semiconductor industry to increase the quality, reliability, and throughput of integrated circuit devices such as microprocessors, memory devices and the like. This drive is fueled by consumer demands for higher quality computers and electronic devices that operate more reliably.
These demands by the consumer have resulted in some improvements in the manufacture of semiconductor devices as well as in the manufacture of integrated circuit devices incorporating such semiconductor devices. Reducing the defects in the manufacture of these devices lowers the cost of the devices themselves. Accordingly, the cost of the final product incorporating these devices is also reduced, providing inherent monetary benefits to both the consumer and manufacturer.
The manufacture of semiconductor devices requires a number of discrete process steps to create a packaged semiconductor device from raw semiconductor material. The various processes, from the initial growth of the semiconductor material, the slicing of the semiconductor crystal into individual wafers, the fabrication stages (etching, doping, ion implanting, or the like), to the packaging and final testing of the completed device, are so different from one another and specialized that the processes may be performed in different manufacturing locations that contain different control schemes.
Among the important aspects in semiconductor device manufacturing are RTA control, chemical-mechanical (CMT) control, etching, and overlay control. Overlay is one of several important steps in the photolithography area of semiconductor manufacturing. Overlay process involves measuring the misalignment between two successive patterned layers on the surface of a semiconductor device. Generally, minimization of misalignment errors is important to ensure that the multiple layers of the semiconductor devices are connected and functional. As technology facilitates smaller critical dimensions for semiconductor devices, the need for reduced of misalignment errors increases dramatically.
Generally, photolithography engineers currently analyze the overlay errors a few times a month. The results from the analysis of the overlay errors are used to make updates to exposure tool settings manually. Generally, a manufacturing model is employed to control the manufacturing processes. Some of the problems associated with the current methods include the fact that the exposure tool settings are only updated a few times a month. Furthermore, currently the exposure tool updates are performed manually. Many times, errors in semiconductor manufacturing are not organized and reported to quality control personal. Often, the manufacturing models themselves incur bias errors that could compromise manufacturing quality. Predicting system output responses and reducing errors is very important in efficiently manufacturing semiconductor devices.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for performing manufacturing system analysis upon a manufacturing network. Real-time production data is collected. The real-time production data is stored in a static file database. A real-time data flow is emulated using said real-time production data from said static file database. A reactive function analysis is performed.
In another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for performing manufacturing system analysis upon a manufacturing network. The apparatus provided by the present invention comprises: a network including a network bus; a first system including a first interface, the first interface adapted to couple the first system to the network bus to permit bi-directional communication between the first system and the network; a data stream capture unit coupled with said network bus; a second system including a second interface, the second interface adapted to couple the second system to the data stream capture unit to permit bi-directional communication between the second system and the network; and a determining unit adapted to determine if the second system is functioning with the network in accordance with a predetermined standard.